


Stick the Dismount

by sanidine



Series: Prompts & Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: In retrospect, Sami was surprised that it took as long as it did for someone to try and ride the horse. It had been grazing up and the neighboring field all day, seemingly unbothered by the party even though Sami knew that horses had a reputation for being high strung.Not that Sami would know anything about that.





	Stick the Dismount

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, Sapphoisburning prompted me "Dean riding a horse" and this is what I came up with.
> 
> The setting is kind of vague here, could an ill defined AU or it could even be kayfabe if you want. However you want to set it in your mind is fine with me!

In retrospect, Sami was surprised that it took as long as it did for someone to try and ride the horse. It had been grazing up and the neighboring field all day, seemingly unbothered by the party even though Sami knew that horses had a reputation for being high strung.

Not that Sami would know anything about that.

Despite his initial misgivings, Sami had actually been having an alright time at the party, even though he had no inclination to jump in the murky lake water and had been banned from beanbag toss and forbidden from getting his phone anywhere near the AUX cable that was hooked up to the speaker system. But that just meant he got to spend most of the afternoon hanging out on the porch with Dean, and. They hadn't even been talking about anything in particular but it had still been. Nice.

The party had eventually started to settle down. Most people had migrated away from the cabin to throw pallets on the fire that was crackling down on the lakeshore. The low clouds in the sky had been lit up by the setting sun for a while, but Sami was still shocked when he checked his phone and that it was past nine. It was always hard for him to remember that just because it wasn't dark didn't mean it wasn't late, the summer days were long and endless.

It happened just as Sami had been started to make his excuses about heading home. Dean had said that he was more than welcome to stay and crash in one of the spare rooms, but Sami hadn't been drinking and was okay to drive and didn't want to take up space if someone else needed it, but then before Dean could say anything else Elias had wandered up the porch stairs, supposedly to grab his guitar. 

But then Elias had said the ten words that were guaranteed to make Sami's blood run cold.

“Hey, Ambrose. Dare you to try and ride that horse.”

Sami knew that he couldn't even blame the couple of beers that he had seen Dean drink for the way that Dean's eyes lit up at that. Because Sami knew for a fact that Dean wouldn't have turned down the dare even if he would have been stone cold sober. Drunk people weren't inclined towards good decision making, but Dean wasn't even drunk. He was just Dean. Even though Sami tried to stop him, it was already too late.

“Dean.” Sami said “Stop. What're you doing?”

“Takin’ my shoes off.” Dean had braced himself against the porch rail, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he struggled to toe out if them.

“Yeah, I can see that Dean.” Sami sighed “But, why?”

“Cause it's important.” Dean had replied, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone watched in near silence as Dean picked his way through the scraggly field, barefoot, towards the horse. The sun had finished setting but there was still some light in the sky as the first cool fingers of night crept in. The hazy dusk made the fields around the lakeside cabin look grey and purple and it would have been pretty, if Sami wouldn't have been certain that he was about to watch Dean get kicked in the head by a horse.

When Dean turned sideways Sami could see that is mouth was moving, but Dean was too far away for anyone to hear what he was saying. The horse didn't seem to be listening either. It just kept grazing lazily as Dean approached it, only lifted it's head as he reached out across the barbed wire fence with one gentling hand to pat it's flank, to stroke it's soft nose. 

Dean said something else to the horse, carded his fingers through it's pale mane. Then he drew his arm back and used both hands to boost himself up to stand on the corner fence post. It was flat enough in top for him to stand, barely wide enough for both of his bare feet. Dean stood slowly, with his arms out to his sides and curled his toes over the curved edge for balance, while Sami held his breath.

The post was only three, maybe three and a half feet tall. The fall probably wouldn't have hurt too bad, but Sami still breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dean stabilize with a wild wobble. It still looked worryingly precarious but Dean didn't stay on the post for much longer. Instead, he leaned over and threw one leg over the horse's back and then, just like that, Dean was riding the horse.

The horse didn't seem at all bothered by the new turn of events. It flicked its tail out, shook its head, took a couple of slow steps forward to graze on the next patch of grass. 

Dean threw his arms up and whooped in victory. A couple of people from the party cheered back. Then Dean sneezed. 

Then he fell off the horse.

When Dean had popped back up from behind the horse his face had been bright red, and not from embarrassment. Instead, Dean's face had been wet with the sheet of blood that down from the cut at his hairline. There were little bits of grass and dirt sticking all over Dean, but particularly in the blood, and just to top things off Dean had gotten hung up when he had tried to climb back  _ through _ the barbed wire fence instead of going over it.

Sami had rushed over right away, but Dean had already gotten a couple of long, scrawling scratches down his arm when he had tried to struggle free. His tank top had finally just ripped off the barb, leaving a scrap of fabric - but thankfully no scraps of Dean - behind on the metal prong. The sudden release had caused Dean to stumble, and he flopped down on his back in the long grass.

“See? Told ya I could ride the horse.” 

Dean grinned up at Sami and the other partygoers who had gathered around to stare down at him. Sami wasn't exactly sure that what Dean had done actually counted as ‘riding,’ but it hardly mattered. Closer now he could see that the cut in Dean's forehead was smaller than he had expected, even though the blood was still dripping wet down Dean’s face and there was a grasshopper crawling up his scratched arm that Sami brushed away when he helped pull Dean up to his feet.

It took Sami longer than he would have liked to talk Dean into coming inside so that Sami could check his wounds. Dean insisted on jumping in the lake first, to clean the blood off, and Sami even just thinking of how unsanitary that was. Something must have shown on his face because Dean at least rinsed off in the hose, which. Sami guessed it was better than nothing.

“Please tell me you've at least had a tetanus shot.” Sami said as he dug through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Dean was stripping out of his wet clothes, dripping water all over the tile as he chucked his ruined tank top and sodden jeans in the tub. 

“A what?” Dean stood there in just his boxers, one eyebrow cocked at Sami, his face a thin mask of innocent confusion. 

“ _ Dean _ .”

Dean smirked, then, just a tug at the corner of his mouth that Sami caught in the mirror. Sami sighed and shut the medicine cabinet, having already set the supplies he would need out on the counter. The cut on his forehead had started to drip again, more sluggish than before. Dean reached up to wipe it away and left a smear of blood behind across his temple.

“You want me to take a look at that for you?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean blinked at Sami in the mirror for a second before he turned and hopped up to sit on the bathroom counter next to the sink. “Sure.”

Dean was unexpectedly patient as Sami fussed over him. Aside from jiggling his knee up and down he stayed mostly still, didn't even flinch at the fizzling hydrogen peroxide. Sami figured that Dean was going to have a mess of bruises the next day, given the way that his ribs were already starting to color up

“What’re you even doing?” Dean asked, squirming as Sami pressed his hands against his stomach.

“Checking to make sure you don't have internal bleeding.”

Dean just laughed, rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Doctor Sami. But I'm pretty sure it's fine. I don't think I even cracked a rib.”

And the thing of it was, Dean seemed mostly right. Sami thought that Dean really did have the luck of the - if Sami would have fallen off that horse he probably would have broken all of his ribs and both his arms. But as it was, none of Dean’s cuts or scrapes were even deep enough to need stitches. Nothing that a little Neosporin couldn't fix.

Sami guided Dean’s arm out where he wanted it, rotated it at the elbow so he could get at where there were two curving scratches, red and angry, stark against the soft skin on the underside of Dean’s forearm. With a little dab of the antibiotic ointment on his finger Sami traced along the shallow scrapes, his tongue caught between his teeth in concentration. He made sure to spread a thin, even layer and not get distracted by the way that Dean’s muscles shifted under the skin as Sami touched him.

Sami hadn't realized just how close he had gotten to Dean until that moment. He was close enough that he could tell that Dean still smelled like grass and the clay silt that was perpetually suspended in the lake water, could see a couple fine smears of dried blood along Dean's hairline that he must have missed before. Dean had leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes when Sami had started applying the Neosporin, had spread his knees apart so that Sami could step closer when he needed to, and they were almost -

Sami blushed as he took a half step back, looked away from Dean’s eyelashes to hunt for where he had set the little cap to the tube. But he got distracted right away when Dean reached out and hooked his fingers through one of the belt loops on Sami’s pants.

It was a light tug, just enough to pull the waistband away from the cut of Sami’s waist and guide him forward a step. Back in between Dean’s spread legs. Sami could feel Dean’s thighs tighten against his hips as Dean leveraged himself up so that he wasn't leaning back against the mirror anymore, and. His hair was still damp, just starting to curl at the ends, and it tickled against Sami’s cheek when Dean pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the side of Sami’s neck.

Dean laved his tongue across the sensitive skin, scraped his teeth right across a spot that turned Sami’s knees to jelly. Sami choked on a moan, shivered, took a step back.

Dean looked up at Sami, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah?”

“I -” Sami started, couldn't find the words to finish, and of course Dean interpreted it the way that it sounded.

“Fuck.” Dean let go of Sami’s belt loop and scrubbed his hand across his face, wincing when he pressed too hard next to the cut on his forehead. “Did I misread that? Sorry. Sorry, man. I fucked up, my bad, just forget about it okay?”

“No, that's not.” Sami licked his lips, dry and chapped from spending the afternoon out in the sun. “I just -”

He leaned forward again, then, and kissed Dean. Closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, almost chaste at first until Dean breathed out hard through his nose and licked into Sami’s mouth. 

Dean’s hand was quick and clever while they kissed, popping the button and sliding the zipper down almost before Sami noticed. But he couldn't have missed it when Dean's reached into his underwear and started stroking Sami’s cock, already hard and aching. Some far away part of his mind realized that this probably wasn't the best angle for Dean’s wrist but Sami could be selfish, sometimes, and he didn't want to have to stop kissing Dean long enough to work out something better.

Eventually Sami did have to break the kiss to breathe, shivering when Dean circled his thumb around the head of Sami’s dick, spreading the wetness there in a way that made Sami feel like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Sami gasped and his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. He’d moved his hands to hold onto Dean’s hips, and the fabric of the underwear was still damp under Sami's palms as he shivered and nosed against Dean's neck.

“Yeah, Sami, that's it. It feels good? Just tell me what you like, I wanna make you feel -”

Dean murmured against the side of Sami’s head, his breath tickling his ear and setting Sami’s nerves tingling all the way down his back. It felt so good, too good, and when Sami looked down he saw that Dean’s own cock was hard, the peeking out of the slit in his boxers. Sami shuddered, twisting his hips away from Dean’s hand. He didn't want this to be over. He needed to catch his breath. He wanted to -

“What do you want.” Sami tried to ask, but since his heart was in his throat his inflection was all wrong. 

Dean pulled back enough so that Sami could see his guarded face, see the way that Dean’s eyes became suddenly serious as they met his own.

“Hey, Sami, hey. Don't worry about it, okay? We're just helping each other out, right? It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to.”

That wasn't what Sami had meant at all, but. Since Dean had brought it up.

“What if I do?”

“Huh?”

“Want it to mean something.” Sami swallowed, hard. 

He shouldn't have asked. Now Dean was going to try and let him down easy while they both had their dicks out and Sami was going to die of embarrassment. But instead of any of the things that Sami had feared, Dean’s mouth widened slowly into a sweet, delighted smile. 

Sami thought, not for the first time, how good of a look happiness was on Dean's face. He wished he could make Dean look like that all the time, but before Sami could say so Dean cupped Sami’s face in both hands and kissed him again. Dean pressed his lips against Sami’s forehead, his cheek, his lips in quick little pecks that slowly slid into something much dirtier.

“Yeah,” Dean said in between kisses, before he did something new and filthy with his tongue that made Sami gasp. “Yeah, Sami, whatever you want.”

Sami's hands were still on Dean's hips so he pulled him forward, sliding Dean across the smooth countertop until his ass was right on the edge of it. Dean's legs hung down with his hips tilted forward at the perfect level for them to grind up against each other until they came, gasping into each other's mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I write and edit everything on a phone, so please bear with me on any mistakes. Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)


End file.
